The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting panel having an organic EL (electro luminescence) element, a display device having the same light-emitting panel and electronic equipment having the same display device.
Recent years have seen the development of current-driven optical elements such as organic EL elements for use as a light-emitting element of a pixel and efforts undertaken to make them commercially available in the field of display devices adapted to display an image (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-083272). The emission brightness of these current-driven optical elements changes according to the current flowing therethrough. Organic EL elements are self-luminous unlike liquid crystal elements. This eliminates the need for a display device using organic EL elements (organic EL display device) to have a light source (backlight), thus providing higher image visibility, lower power consumption and faster element response than liquid crystal display devices for which a light source is necessary.
Organic EL display devices are classified into two types, passive matrix and active matrix display devices, depending on a driving method thereof, just as are liquid crystal display devices. The former is simpler in structure. However, it is difficult for this type of organic EL display device to grow into a large-size and high definition display device. Today, therefore, increasing efforts are being made to develop active matrix models. This type of display device is designed to control the current flowing through the light-emitting element provided in each of the pixels using active elements (commonly TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) provided in a drive circuit that is provided for each of the light-emitting elements.